


At First Sight

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been blind since he was four years old, but at 18 years old he regains his sight through special surgery. This also means that he will finally be able to actually see his boyfriend Castiel for the first time. Castiel is excited, but at the same time utterly terrified that Dean won't approve of his looks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight

Dean had always told Castiel that he’d fallen in love with him the second he’d heard Castiel’s voice for the first time, and that he’d fallen deeper and deeper with every day that had passed after the moment they’d first met. Dean had always claimed that Castiel was  _perfect_ , and that he wanted them to be together forever.

This was the very thing that Castiel was currently trying to hold on to. Beauty was only skin deep; there had to be some kind of truth in that phrase, right? Despite trying to convince himself of this, Castiel was  _terrified_. Terrified, because if everything had gone according to plan, Dean would be able to see again for the first time since he’d had that accident back when he was only four years old. If this miracle surgeon had made good on his promise, Dean would no longer be blind. Which meant that for the first time ever, Dean would be able to actually  _see Castiel_. The surgery had taken place a couple of days ago, but today the bandages had at last been removed, revealing the final results.

As thrilled as Castiel was about Dean getting his sight back, at the same time he was more than a little frightened that his gorgeous boyfriend was not going to like what he saw.

_What if he thinks I’m hideous? What if he decides that I’m not enough once he’ll be able to see all of the other, better things that the world has to offer? What if I don’t look as good as Dean has always imagined?_

These particular thoughts were only a fraction of the many musings that plagued Castiel as he anxiously paced the hospital’s waiting area back and forth. A young woman who was reading a magazine glared at Castiel from where she was sitting in one of the ugly yellow chairs. He gave her a weak smile that he hoped counted as an apology for him being a restless pain in the ass.

The Winchesters were with Dean right now. Dean’s father John and mother Mary had gone in there first, and Dean’s twelve year old brother Sam had joined them not much later. Castiel could understand; family first. The two of them had been a couple for nearly two years now, but still, they were only eighteen. Naturally, Dean’s parents had every right to see their son before Castiel did. Nevertheless, the waiting was excruciating, and Castiel could feel his palms starting to sweat.

He was about to get himself some coffee, if only for a little distraction, when he suddenly saw John and Sam slipping out of the room that was Dean’s.

Sam grinned as he walked up to Castiel, John right behind him.

“My brother is an  _ass_! The first thing he said was that I look ‘as geeky as he’d imagined’.” Sam declared in an official tone, wrinkling his nose.

Castiel laughed despite his nerves; that sounded very much like Dean.

“Watch your language, young man.” John reprimanded halfheartedly, ruffling Sam’s hair.

“Hey!” Sam protested, ducking out of his father’s reach and stalking off to entertain himself with one of the comic books from the stack of magazines.

“His surgery had the desired result. Mary should be able to finally stop hugging him soon enough, then he’s all yours.” John promised as he clasped Cas’ shoulder. “It’s a miracle she hasn’t suffocated the kid yet.”

“I heard that!” Mary’s voice suddenly sounded from behind them, and John at least had the decency to look somewhat ashamed as his wife glared at him.

Castiel tried to turn his chuckle into a cough.

“You should go see him now, dear. He won’t stop asking for you.” Mary encouraged, warmly smiling at Castiel.

“Yes… Thank you, Mrs. Winchester.” He answered quietly, his mouth turning dry.

There was a knot in Castiel’s stomach when he realized that it was really time now. This was going to be the moment of truth…

~

With trembling hands, Castiel twisted the doorknob. He didn’t know what to expect, or how he was even supposed to act. He knew that Dean  _loved_  him, knew that Dean  _cared_  about him, but Dean was only human. What if he disapproved of Castiel’s appearance? Dean was by no means shallow, but Castiel was scared nonetheless. Castiel thought of himself as average looking, but Dean on the other hand, was male model material. Not a great combination, and now Dean was going to see that with his own two eyes.

With shaky knees, Castiel pushed against the door, poking his head around the opening.

There were two beds in the room, but the only one preoccupied was the bed near the window.  _Dean’s bed._ Dean was sitting on the very edge of it, his back to Castiel as he stared out of the window. Outside, the sky was grey and the rain was pouring down, but Castiel guessed that if you were able to see for the first time in fourteen years, it didn’t matter  _what_  you saw.

Castiel hesitated, but then took several steps towards Dean’s bed.

The sound of footsteps startled Dean, and he suddenly shifted, turning his head. Castiel was literally holding his breath as he was met by the green eyes that he loved. Castiel had come to a stop in the middle of the room, and Dean was looking up at him with wide eyes, clearly giving him the once over. Dean licked his lips, his eyes darkening.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel muttered in a small voice, his heart pounding in his chest as he measured his boyfriend’s reaction, not sure if it was a good one or a bad one.

Dean’s eyes went from wide to even wider, and then his face broke out into the biggest smile that Castiel had ever seen from him.

“It  _is_  you, thank god!” Dean exclaimed, seeming relieved. “For a minute there I was scared that I was having the hots for a total stranger.”

Castiel gaped at Dean who slowly got up from the bed and shuffled in his direction on unsteady feet, still wearing his blue hospital gown.

“Whoa…” Dean whispered in awe when he met Castiel in the center of the room. “Holy shit, I’m  _lucky_. Your _eyes_ … They’re so  _blue_.” He added as he brought up a hand to Castiel’s cheek and touched it lightly.

This had to be a very realistic dream; Castiel had no better explanation. Yet all of it felt so  _real._

Dean grinned, his hand moving up further so that his fingers could tenderly comb through Castiel’s messy hair.

“Are- are you feeling alright, Dean?” Castiel asked tentatively, just to make sure.

“Hell yeah.” Dean responded without needing time to think, then began to trace his fingers along Cas’ cheekbones and lips. “So  _beautiful_ , Cas.” He praised, his green eyes ever so sincere.

Castiel’s heart skipped a few beats as he noticed the significant difference; before, those eyes were always blankly staring at him, whereas now they were actually  _observing_ him.  _Seeing_  him.

“Are you alright though, baby? I know I’ve never seen you before, but I can tell that this is your  _worried_ look.” Dean asked earnestly, frowning as he loosely wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck.

“I’m… I’m better than I’ve ever been.” Castiel answered truthfully, feeling light and giddy all of the sudden.

“That’s good…” Dean smirked as he pulled Castiel even closer, his eyes sparkling. “So are you gonna  _kiss me_  now?”

Castiel answered that question by closing the already small gap between them, allowing their lips to melt together in a slow, deep kiss. And when Dean softly moaned into Castiel’s mouth, his strong hands firmly clinging to the back of Castiel’s neck… all of Castiel’s earlier insecurities were long forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
